


【团兵】Sleepless Night  1

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	【团兵】Sleepless Night  1

（1）

凌晨时分，他走进男人的病房。

躺在床上的人跟以往一样闭着眼睛，长久没有接触阳光的缘故，他的皮肤呈现病态的苍白，如果不是尚有呼吸的话，会让人产生他已经死去的错觉。但这么说也并非没有道理，他已经昏迷将近大半年了，在一场车祸之后他成功变成了一名植物人，除了拥有常人的呼吸之外，跟一具尸体又有什么区别？

利威尔是他的主治医生，通常会在值夜班的时候过来探望一下他，顺便借此消磨漫长而无聊的时光。他站在门口盯了男人好一会才走到床边，坐下来。

“你好啊，埃尔文。”

他知道自己是得不到回应的，对这个独眠已久的男人他也曾尽力过，但最后还是保持医生冷静的处理方式，他希望自己的病人最后能够醒过来。但是在此之前，他所做的事情除了等待之外，已经没有别的选择了。他撩起埃尔文滑落在额头上的一缕头发，它们都长长了，不知觉中这个男人还在坚强的活着不是吗，对他而言这就足够了。

沉默注视他的脸许久，利威尔开始脱下自己的衣服，代表医生身份的白袍被他晾到一边，掀开埃尔文身上的毛毯和解开他的病服之后，利威尔便俯下身亲吻男人消瘦的身体。他第一次见到他的时候，埃尔文的皮肤还泛着健康的光泽，然而那身结实饱满的肌肉在半年的时间里几乎被折磨得所剩无几。利威尔从他的胸膛一路吻到腹部，眼下是他没有勃起的性器，他迟疑了一下，还是埋下头用嘴含住了它，舌头绕着打转，稍微用力地去吮吸。

利威尔是在一次帮人擦拭身体的时候发现埃尔文还会勃起这件事的，其实这种事对一个植物人来说不足为奇，就算没有意识，身体的应激反应还是有的。可引起利威尔注意的是埃尔文的东西勃起之后竟然相当可观，这是他从医这么多年以来头一次对男人的下体感到新奇，而且配上埃尔文那张脸之后自然相当益彰。利威尔一只手握不住，可想而知塞进后面的滋味一定妙不可言。自从那次之后，利威尔就对自己的病人心存歪念，辗转反侧几个不眠之夜后，他还是把那套职业操守统统抛之脑后。

在某个深夜，悄悄走进病人的房间，脱下彼此的衣服，大家赤诚相见不好吗？

好，当然好。怎么说他们也算两个寂寞的人，一个不会说话，一个无话可说。既然大家都过着百无聊赖的生活，不如就来做些有意思的事情好了。

要取悦自己，首先要取悦埃尔文，所以他不得不卖力的“折磨”埃尔文的东西，单靠嘴巴是不管用的，还得靠双手握着他的半勃起的阴茎来回套动，看它涨大到露出圆润的龟头利威尔才肯停下动作，他轻松的跨坐在埃尔文的身上，自己的内裤早就脱下来了，作为医生的他对赤裸的身体本没有什么欲望，但埃尔文的不一样。对一个人抱有好感的话，就会使用情感来支配自己的欲望。他面无表情地给人阴茎抹上医用凝胶，那是照B超时用的东西，不过也无所谓了，他同样像以往那样运用自如。利威尔随后又沾了些冰凉的胶体在手指上塞进后穴，花了半分钟给自己做扩张，紧缩的小穴已经急不可耐，他的东西也渐渐抬起头，马眼上吐着露水，利威尔再也把持不住，捋过粗硬的东西对准洞口缓缓坐下去。

男人东西的温度比他的内壁还要火热，感受到皱褶慢慢被硕大的硬物抚平，向着更深处探进。利威尔稍微痛苦的皱着眉，抬起头发出一声满足的呻吟。

“啊……埃尔文……”利威尔念着男人的名字，在他身上抑扬顿挫，后穴的快感汹涌而至，已经快要到停不下来的地步。他垂下眼望了眼沉睡中的男人，喘着气去牵起对方的手臂，去握住那只骨节分明的手掌，已经没有了之前那般厚实，但温热尚在。

即使是一个见惯生老病死的医生，也绝不会对一副尸体抱有感情，因此利威尔十分庆幸他依旧活着这一点，他含住男人的手指，舌尖往他的指缝间钻，接近痴迷般舔舐他的掌心的纹路，怎么都觉得不够，他的后穴在贪婪地吞吐着埃尔文的巨物，粉色的嫩肉被翻出来再绞回去，一波接一波的快感把他带到凌空之中，推到那刀锋浪尖的顶端之上。

“唔……啊……好大……埃尔文……不要了……啊哈……”他淫靡的声音不大不小地回响在房间内，除了照映在埃尔文脸上那道昏黄的灯光之外，他们被周围寂静的深黑包围。利威尔一边尽情扭动腰身，一边欣赏埃尔文安静的面容，手下极快的安慰着自己的老二。

埃尔文被他这么折腾也不为所动，除了随着人的动作轻微晃动身体之外什么都没有，他的相貌可算完美，利威尔想不出他清醒的时候该是什么表情，做着如此舒服的事情，他也会跟自己一样沉醉其中吗，如果他不会厌恶跟男人做爱的话，埃尔文又会以何种姿态在床上对待他的情人呢。利威尔想不出来，也不愿再去想，他要高潮了，便专心的闭上眼等待那一刻空白到来。

一切仿佛回到了最初，他们依旧是素未谋面的样子，不曾有过一句言语。但他确实为这个被下了沉睡魔咒的男人而着迷了，利威尔有很多话想对他说，却没有找到一个简单开口的方式和理由。他希望存留在内心的话终有一天能够对埃尔文亲口说，但如果他醒不来，利威尔想也没有关系，人的一生都充满了各种转机，或许他会等，又或许某一天他突然厌倦这种状态。总之无论哪一种，利威尔都能够接受。

完事之后他给人的身体做了清理，虽然是勃起了，但要射精还是很困难，连他都觉得可怜，压抑着不能射是件多么痛苦的事情。利威尔用帕子揩去男人额角渗出的汗水并亲吻了他的额头，“真是抱歉，这次又没让你射出来，但我已经尽职了，你自己好歹也加把劲啊。”

埃尔文的气息渐渐恢复平稳，利威尔帮他盖好被子后打了个呵欠，他的眼下有两团长期积压的乌青，这下子终于有了困意，他将灯光调暗，拉过旁边的椅子放在床边，“我来陪你睡一觉吧。”说完他匍匐在床边埋首在自己的臂弯里。

 

第二天利威尔被前来值班的护工叫醒。他睡得太沉，叫了好几声才迷糊醒过来。第一眼竟是去看床上的男人，他一直期待这个男人能在清晨叫醒自己，所以才心甘情愿睡在这里。然而并不是。也许是昨晚干正事太过操劳，整副身子几乎要散架，一整天利威尔都保持一蹶不振的状态，幸好这天来找他看病的不多，也没有要紧的手术，他可以在专属的办公室里安稳打个盹，只要熬过中午就能跟自家的床见面了。

靠在座椅上闭目养神了一会之后，一声轻缓的敲门还是把他吵醒了。利威尔不情不愿说了声“请进”，连头也没抬。

“你好，利威尔医生。”

觉得这把声音熟悉，他才反应过来，抬头瞥见的是一个高瘦的男人，他拥有一张刀削般的脸庞，跟病房里那个男人几乎一模一样，利威尔还没从昏睡中清醒，朦胧间差点以为是埃尔文。他立刻站起来，伸出手与人相握，“你好，史密斯先生。”

年迈的老人在跟他握手之后，脸上带着淡淡的笑容说，“谢谢你，医生，我刚才是探望了埃尔文，你把他照料得很好。”

利威尔看着这张熟悉的过分的脸，并没有露出自己的恻忍，只是保持以往的平淡语气回复对方，“不客气，这是我的职责。”

老史密斯每周都会到医院来见他的儿子一面，每次都会到办公室里跟利威尔寒暄几句并询问他儿子的病情，但今天老人的脸上似乎不见以前那份从容。利威尔隐约感到不妥，果然，几句之后史密斯便说出自己今天来找他的目的。

“十分感谢你这半年来对埃尔文的照顾，利威尔医生，”老人说道，他的目光忽然黯淡下去，“但我还是想将他送到更好的医院去接受治疗，他还这么年轻，不应该躺在病床上，如果他还有意识的话，他一定绝不会让自己浪费生命的……”

“我明白。”利威尔淡定回应，而插在衣兜里的两双手却紧紧握成了拳头。这种事他也见多了，既然在原地找不到希望，还不如走出去试试。利威尔不打算做挽留的说辞，也许转院对埃尔文的康复有帮助，在这件事上他还是保持医生应有的客观的态度，“如果有需要的话，我能推荐几位在这个领域算是顶尖的医生。史密斯先生，你的儿子一定会醒过来的。”

听到这话，那双湛蓝的眼睛不由得湿润了，他们最后一次握手，道别。等人离开之后，利威尔独自愣了一会。他现在要去做什么，继续睡觉，还是去见埃尔文的最后一面？

不，他现在什么都不想做。

利威尔掀开窗帘的一角，已经快到中午，猛烈的阳光找到了狭缝便迫不及待插进来，明晃晃打在他苍白的脸上。

如此刺眼，自然什么都看不见。

 

TBC.


End file.
